


黑與黑

by Kirara_kn



Category: ning - Fandom, the shy - Fandom, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara_kn/pseuds/Kirara_kn
Summary: 「喜歡把神拉入泥沼，喜歡看禁慾者高潮」
Kudos: 2





	黑與黑

聖帝斯教堂的夜禱讓很多做賊心虛，白天不敢來禱告的人，有了為自己做錯的事情而做懺悔的機會。

那個戴著帽子裹著黑披風的男人在推開教堂的大門前還向四周望了望，確定無人後，才悄悄走進去。

聖帝斯教堂只對深夜的「罪人」開放。傳聞這裡的神父是個有泰國混血的外國人，小時候遭過大劫卻幸運的活了下來。有人說他是惡魔留在人間的兒子，專門解救「惡人」來得以超脫，也有人說他是某個地方的黑心老闆，教堂只是他用來進行「秘密交易」的幌子。

高天亮不會想那麼多。他也不是什麼惡人，他只是經不起誘惑，犯了一個有些難以啟齒錯誤的普通人而已。他摘下帽子，雙手合十閉上眼睛向面前的十字架祈禱，他不知道神父在哪，但是他確信神父現在一定在看著他。

「神父，我有罪」

無人回應。高天亮睜開一點眼睛四下看了看後，又閉上繼續說著。

「我和新來的修女做愛了」

神父站在二樓黑色幕帘後面，稍稍偏移視線就能看到樓下的人。他的寶貝抱著膝蓋坐在冰冷的木床上，紅紅的嘴唇微張著吐露出輕聲的喘息，眼睛裡也瀰漫上水氣。

男孩很聽話，全身只穿了一件薄薄的棉質襯衫，被水洗過很多次的衣服變成透明的白貼在身上，遮不住胸前和臍間遍佈的施虐痕跡。再往下就是兩條細直的腿交叉纏繞，就算是腳趾也是健康可愛的粉色，圓圓的指甲像貝殼一般圓潤，聽到熟悉的聲音後，有些下意識的蜷縮起來扒著床面。

「那天在洗衣房裡第一次見他就跟他做了，不過不是我自願的」

高振寧聽到這裡還挑眉看了一眼面前的人，他的寶貝有些委屈的看著他，嘴巴也緊緊抿了起來，好像有什麼東西從他後面流出。他不用看就知道，是男人的精液，具體是誰留在他體內的他也不想做探究。

「我跟朋友踢完球只是想去洗衣服的，走進去就看到修女在堆衣間裡面脫衣服」

姜承錄吸著鼻子被男人翻身按在床板上，他猶豫了一秒就撐著身子朝男人的方向爬過去，嘴上不敢說話，眼神裡都是祈求希望男人能原諒自己。

高振寧一把揪住他的頭髮強迫他仰起頭，男孩嘴還種著，可能是今天找的陌生男人幹他幹的有點狠了，膝蓋處和手臂內側有點擦破皮，在白嫩的皮膚上留下一塊塊淺紅色的痕跡。

「我看到修女靠著後面的桌子緩緩坐了下去，之後張開腿用手把玩自己私密的地方」

「唔⋯」男孩好像用了所有力氣支起身子攀附上男人的肩膀，腿也用力纏上男人的腰不斷的收緊。高振寧看了他一眼，手就附上結實的肉臀開始大力的揉搓，身前的人有些受不住的瞇起眼睛，低吟一聲挺起胸脯就把胸前的小珠往男人嘴裡送。

那顆乳釘還是男人幫他穿的，在他快要高潮的時候。姜承錄的乳頭不大，看上去粉粉的，被男人吸幾口就漲大了一圈。高振寧用牙齒磨著他乳暈上的顆粒突起，激的他身體一抖，貼在男人耳邊的呼吸又加重了些。

「嗯⋯好癢⋯」

好在兩人發出的聲音並沒有傳進樓下虔誠做禱告的男人耳朵裡，男人還在繼續說著修女自慰的細節，姜承錄就抱住男人的頭往另一側男人冷落的小果上面按。男人好像故意不滿足他躲開了送到嘴邊的乳首，看身上人有些難受的在他臂彎裡扭動，還懲罰性的在他大腿內側掐了一道很深的紅印。

幾乎是男人一鬆手姜承錄就痛的哭了出來，眼睛紅的像隻兔子，他不再扭著腰往男人懷裡蹭，安靜下來吸著鼻子盯著男人的下巴，之後快速咬了上去，兔子急了也是會咬人的。

「我看到他把剛射出來的精液往自己後面送。我也是第一次看男人玩弄那個地方，就有點驚訝的向後退，不小心撞到了身後的箱子，修女就看到了我」

姜承錄仰頭露出脆弱的脖頸，任由男人在上面舔咬吮吸，他很享受男人的唇瓣在他身上遊走的酥麻感。昨天男人還幫他染了髮，奶茶色，新的髮色配上修女服襯的他更加純白又神聖，也透露著幾分風韻。

本該跟神父一樣站在這裡，高高在上垂看世間萬物的修女，現在就伏在男人的腳下，被當成洩慾的工具丟在一邊。

高振寧第一眼見到他的時候就想把他綁在自己身邊，讓他永遠做自己的「娃娃」，可惜那個時候他只是個普通人，是個流落人間沒什麼本事的底層「平民」。後來就真的如他所願，雖然男孩是個有血有肉的人，不是可以隨意玩弄的玩偶，但是高振寧就是想掌控他，欺負他，看他被自己插到神智不清的哭喊，只能接受自己給的好與壞。

「修女招呼我過去，讓我幫幫他，我本來不想的，可是.....」

男人聽著有些粗暴的去扯「修女」身上的襯衫，他已經厭倦了做前戲，男孩也配合的把手舉過頭頂，讓本就毫無遮擋力的衣服輕鬆被脫下。

高振寧手摸上他腰的時候就聽見身下發出微弱的喘息，明明自己都沒怎麼用力碰他就這樣，故意的樣子有些明顯。姜承錄在他面前晃了晃屁股，後穴也在不斷收縮著，似乎是在對身後的男人發出邀請，也許是見男人久久沒有動作，就把屁股向後蹭著朝男人臉部貼上去，轉頭紅著眼睛看著男人還咬了下唇。

男人看不慣他這幅可憐模樣，起身掰開他的腿直接插進了那個不需要做任何潤滑也暢通無阻的地方。進去的一瞬間男孩內壁裡的軟肉就迅速包裹住男人的性器，有些飢渴的吸附在有褶皺的皮層山，幾乎沒費什麼勁男人就順著引導濕濕滑滑的頂到了深處。

「修女說想吃我的東西，就開始幫我.....」

底下的人說了什麼高振寧根本就無心去聽，他抓著姜承錄的腰發狠的頂他，絲毫不給他喘息反應的餘地。姜承錄被按在地上，本來就擦傷的膝蓋又被蹭出淺淺的紅色，但是他很享受男人的暴行，他喜歡性愛，他享受性愛，他會自己抬高屁股把肉棒含的更深，讓男人的性器深入到腸道口。

他把手附在自己的性器上，兩個敏感處被一起照顧的快感來的太過強烈。姜承錄忍不住想要放聲喊出來，可惜樓下還有個老實人很認真的在做禱告，那人的聲音陸續傳進他的耳朵裡就像咒語一樣，讓他不自覺的將後面打的更開，就差讓男人把囊袋也一起塞進去了。

「不行....要射了.....」

外面突然響起的雷聲蓋過了男孩的喘息聲，姜承錄突然張開了嘴巴，小巧的下巴揚了揚，男人還是繼續在他體內抽插著，溢出來的精液隨著男人的動作拍打在他臀辦上，也有幾滴落在男人黑色的衣服上。

高振寧不斷頂著他的前列腺，身下人有些抗拒的合攏腿，又被男人無情的拉開。姜承錄有些受不住的開始顫抖，果不其然就射了出來，後穴機械性的收縮，絞的男人也將東西全部射進了他的體內。

等男人把他拉過來抱在懷裡的時候，男孩臉上都是高潮過的紅色。男人知道他最近過度使用後面到快要失去知覺，那也是男人命令他的。男人說想要他的時候，他後面也必須要含著精液，不然就要懲罰他一週不許碰男人，也不可以自己解決。

姜承錄緊緊扣著男人的手臂，愉悅痛楚一起襲來，像是把他拋棄又墜入深淵，如同地獄般的連續高潮讓他啞著嗓子卻喊不出來任何話，眼淚落在木板上浸濕出一片深色痕跡。

「嗯啊……好燙....我是不是快死了……」

教堂外下起暴雨，男人聽他說完這句話後又開始在他體內抽動，身下的人就又開始顫抖。睫毛上掛著的淚水滴下來，姜承錄癱軟在男人懷裡，渾身透露出被蹂躪淩虐之後的美感，男人把下體拔出來的時候他的穴口周圍的軟肉被幹的有些松，盡管他努力地收縮還是無濟於事。

那裏開著口擠壓出精液，一股股順著股縫流下來，在紅腫的穴口盤留，又沿著滴下來壹幅淫靡美麗的露骨圖。

姜承錄被丟棄在冰冷的地板上喘著粗氣，奶茶色的頭發被汗水打濕貼在臉上，染的顏色脫落後融進汗水裡，滴落的時候有點像不明液體。

他早就做沒了力氣光著身子躺在原地，男人有些壞笑著伸手摸上了那個玫紅色的小洞，伸進去再出來時沾上了點液體，之後就送到他嘴邊看他乖乖地含進嘴裏。

「神父，我會被主原諒嗎？」

高天亮看了看窗外晃動的樹影，又轉頭去看自己面前的十字架，等男人緩緩從幕布後面走出來時，樓下的人有些驚慌的向後退了幾步，之後像個做錯事的孩子迅速低下頭。

「希望主能原諒我」

高振寧看著他笑了一下，之後開口：「你的禱告我全都聽到了，年輕人，你的認真會打動他的」

「不過你要割捨掉屬於男人的＇東西＇主才會原諒你」

聽著男人在前面一本正經的講著，姜承錄在後面擄動著自己的性器。那是男人給他的最後一項任務，在禱告流程全部結束前一定要射出來才可以。

外面的暴雨還在下，雷聲也不斷響起，偶爾閃過的白光穿透二樓的窗戶，照進幕布後面的角落。光落在男孩後背上，前面胸口上的黑色「羽翼」逐漸顯現，牆上也隱約映照出男孩肩胛骨上斷裂的翅膀。

那是男人給予的懲罰。黑色的羽毛隨著窗戶微小的開口，被湧用進來的風吹落在地上。

男人還在幕前散發著他「神聖」的光環，幕後的黑天使，願意同他追隨的惡魔一起墮落。


End file.
